The Incredible Shrinking Slayer
by Silvertongue15
Summary: The trio comes up with their latest way to get on our favorite slayer's nerves and this time it has to do with a shrink ray.
1. The Trio

It was any normal day in Sunnydale, California which of course meant that anything strange, weird, bizarre, or just plain wacko could and would probably happen. This day in particular started in the basement of a house, but not just any house, the house of three dorks who just happened to be evil geniuses. 

Warren Meers one of these self proclaimed evil geniuses as well as notorious misogynist turned off his blow torched, lifted up his mask, and turned to face his two cohorts with an evil sneer.

"Its finished." He said to Jonathan and Andrew, holding up a large, silver gun covered in many wires and buttons as if it were Excalibur itself.

Jonathan and Andrew rushed Warren, both grabbing for the gun.

"I want to try it first! I want to try it!" They both shouted in excitement. Warren backed away with an annoyed work.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses' boys. I built the thing, so I get the first go." Warren said and both Andrew and Jonathan took a step back grumbling. Warren held up the gun and shot a nearby table. The table became enveloped in the beam and then began to get smaller and smaller and smaller until it was doll sized. Warren laughed with glee.

Jonathan and Andrew rushed over to the tiny table and Andrew picked it up.

"That's incredible!" Jonathan shouted, "Ok, my turn." Warren scowled and reluctantly handed over the gun, "What should I shoot?"

Warren shrugged, "We haven't tested it on a person yet, so…"

Jonathan smirked and turned the gun toward Andrew who was still studying the miniaturized table. Andrew looked up to see Jonathan pointing the gun at him.

"Wait, don't!" Andrew shouted, but Jonathan ignored him and fired the gun. The beam hit Andrew and enveloped him like it had done to the table. Andrew began to get smaller and smaller until he too was about doll sized.

Jonathan and Warren walked over to study Andrew who was cowering on the ground, staring up at the two giants.

"Make me big again." The tiny Andrew said in a high pitched voice.

"Do you know how to do that?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure, you think I'm stupid enough to make this thing only go one way. He snatched the gun from Jonathan's hands, pressed some buttons on the side and fired.

Another beam hit Andrew and he began grow and grow until he was back to his normal height.

"Not cool guys. What if that hadn't worked or what if the beams did something to me?" Andrew asked.

"Well, that would suck then, wouldn't it? But it didn't, so stop complaining." Warren said. Andrew crossed his arms and pouted, but didn't say another word.

"Now what?" Jonathan asked.

Warren frowned, thinking for a moment, but before he came up with anything Andrew shouted, ""Oh, I know!" shouted Andrew, "Let's shrink all the world's monuments"

Warren shot Andrew a look, "And what would that do?"

"Well, we could ransom them for lots of money." Andrew replied indignant.

Warren thought for another moment and then said, "Not a bad idea, not a great idea, but not a bad one. Too complicated though. I've got a better idea."

That night, the three were sitting inside their black van, staring at the First National Bank of Sunnydale.

"You still haven't explained the plan. What are we going to shrink down really small and try and sneak in?" Jonathan asked.

"Do you want to be really small, well I mean smaller than you already are." Warren asked.

Jonathan scowled, but didn't say anything.

"No, we're going try something else." Warren said and then pointed the gun out of the window of the van. He fired at the bank and the beam enveloped it, causing it to get smaller and smaller and smaller.

The three hopped out of the van and raced over to the basically empty lot where the bank once stood. The bank itself was about the size of a dollhouse now.

Warren placed the shrink ray on top of the bank and began to lift one end of it, "Crap its heavy, help me with it guys." The other two raced over and lifted the other end; they then made their way to the van.

When they were about three quarters of the way there, Jonathan began to lose his grip.

"Hold on guys, it's slipping." Jonathan said.

"We're almost there, just hold on." Warren snapped.

"I don't think I can." Jonathan said.

"Shut up and move." Warren said.

Jonathan tried to hold on, he really did, but his hands were all sweaty and the bank was made of cement, not really a great gripping material. The bank slipped from his fingers, but he managed to catch it before it hit the ground. However, the shrink ray on the other hand was not so lucky. It slid off the top of the bank and hit the ground with a thud.

All three guys looked down at the gun nervously, waiting for it to malfunction or something, but nothing happened. They set the bank down carefully and then Warren picked up the gun.

"Is it broken?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know." Warren said, "It looks ok. Let's get out of here and then we'll deal with this." Warren put the shrink ray into the front of the van and then ran back to help the other two load the bank into the back. Once they had done that they hopped in and drove off. They stopped a few blocks away and then piled into the back to study the bank and to test the shrink ray.

It took all three of them to pry the roof of the bank off, but they managed and then Warren ripped the vault door off and pulled tiny stacks of money out.

"Ok, here it goes." Warren said and pointed the gun at the money and fired. The beam enveloped the money, but nothing happened.

"Crap!" Warren shouted, "Look what you did Jonathan!"

Jonathan cringed and said, "I'm sorry, the thing was slipping, and I couldn't stop it, and it fell, and I…" 

"Shut up." Warren said, "We have to go back to the lair and fix it." He climbed out the back and took the driver's seat, but when he turned on the lights, he found someone standing directly in front of the car.

"I saw this van and I was like, 'I know that van' and so I started to walk over and then here we are." Buffy said as she started to walk towards the van again, "So, what are you guys doing sitting in your van in the middle of the night?"

"It's nice to see you Buffy. This is little surprise and I do mean 'little'." Jonathan said as he grabbed the shrink ray and stepped out the back.

Warren groaned at the pun and then realized what Jonathan was doing, he turned around and shouted, "Stop you idiot! The gun is broken!"

But, Jonathan had already stepped out and was leveling the gun at Buffy. He pulled the trigger and the beam shot out, enveloping her, but like with the money, nothing happened.

"Nice laser beam guys, but you know they make hand held ones now, with just one button." Buffy said.

Jonathan stared at her, then at the gun, then back at her. Then he shrieked and jumped back into the van. Warren backed up and sped off like his life depended on it, which it very well might have.

Buffy just shook her head and walked away.

Fifteen minutes alter the trio was back in their basement, carefully carrying the bank down the stairs. Once they had it settled on the ground Jonathan ran back upstairs to grab the gun and the stack of tiny money.

He ran back downstairs a few moments later excited, "Guys, guys!"

"What?" Warren asked annoyed.

"The money we shot with the gun! Its bigger!"

Back at the basement, the trio unloaded the tiny bank.

"Uh, Warren?" asked Andrew as he opened the back of the van, "You know that money you shot?"

"Yeah?" he responded.

"It's bigger," he said.

Warren ran towards Jonathan and saw that the money had indeed grown.

"This is perfect." Warren said.

"Yeah it's not broken." Jonathan said beaming, "I didn't break it!"

Warren sighed and shook his head, "You did break it, but it still works. But best of all, you shot the slayer."

Jonathan and Andrew looked at each other and then Warren and then they grinned.

Warren smiled back and then said, "Wait, you did remember to change it back to shrink, right?" 


	2. Investigating

The alarm clock blared next to her and Buffy groaned. She felt like she had just flopped onto her bed to fall asleep. Being the slayer was cool and all, but it had many downsides, one of which was most nights she didn't get very much sleep.

Buffy reached for her alarm clock and went to slap her hand down on it. But instead of hitting the solid plastic of her alarm clock her hand fell through air. Buffy opened her eyes in surprise and turned to see that the alarm clock seemed farther away. She looked at it confused, but shrugged, reached over and hit it.

She then got into a sitting position on the side of her bed, stretched, and yawned. She looked down at her feet in surprise. Instead of touching the floor, they dangled over the edge of the bed. She turned to look at her arms and saw that her pajamas reached past her hands.

She got up off the bed and found that everything was bigger. She groaned and raced over to the mirror. She could just see into it, but sighed with relief. She was in fact herself. Ok, so she hadn't been turned into anything, so then what was happening? Was she shrinking?

She looked down at her body and then back into the mirror. By her estimate, she was now no more than four feet tall. She had lost fifteen inches! What had happened? Her mind raced as she considered her next move.

She finally decided to go downstairs and get some help, though she knew there would be mocking at her new small stature. But first, she had to find clothes that fit. She searched the closet, but found everything was way too big. She sighed and leaned against the bed, what was she going to do? Then she saw the small clothes on the floor, the ones she had worn yesterday, they had shrunk too. So, she quickly slipped them on and opened the door into the hallway finding the doorknob to be much higher than before.

She quickly ran into the hall looking at everything that seemed to be much taller and thought, who should she go to? She heard a laugh from downstairs, one of those controlled laughs you hear on TV. That was because it was the TV. Dawn! She thought and quickly ran down the steeper steps to talk to her sister.

She reached the bottom and saw the taller figure of her sister sitting on a bigger couch. This was way different. She walked over and said, "Dawn!" Dawn didn't even look; she was engrossed in the TV. "Dawn!" She said again. This time Dawn did turn and said, "What?" Buffy then expected a gasp or some other sort of signal for shock, but Dawn just glared at her. "Do you notice anything different about me?" Dawn looked her up and down and said, "No." She turned back to the TV, and then looked at Buffy again.

She did a double take and then stood up to walk over to Buffy, Buffy wasn't getting any taller. Buffy usually was a few inches shorter, coming up to her nose or lips, but now she was only at elbow height. Dawn looked down at her sister in total shock, not to mention amazement. "Wha.. what happened?" Dawn asked.

Buffy said she didn't know, but that she had woken up like this and that she obviously needs help. Dawn nodded agreement and said, "We need to talk to Willow." Buffy thought about it and then nodded. Dawn then rushed upstairs to seek out Willow with Buffy in tow. As Buffy walked down the hall she had to quicken her pace to keep up with Dawn's longer strides.

They reached Willow's room and Dawn knocked. "Come in." They heard Willow yell and they walk inside. Willow was sitting down in front of her computer and she quickly glanced at the two in the doorway and then looked back at the computer. "Hey Dawn, who's the kid?" Buffy made a noise, insulted and said, "I am not a kid Willow." Willow looked over at the speaker and then stood up to walk over.

Buffy looked up at the tall Willow who was now about two heads taller than Buffy, like a basketball player kind of tall. Willow was wide eyed and walking over slowly with shock on her face. "B..Buffy, is that you?" She asked. Buffy nodded and said, "So Will, how we gonna fix this?"

Willow didn't answer still staring at her friend. "How did this happen?' She asked. Buffy sighed and said, "I don't know, ok." Willow said, "Well people don't just shrink, well they do, but when they get older, and not so much in one day, and besides you're too young for that. There has to be a reason. Did anything strange happen to you recently?" Buffy gives her a look and Willow adds, "Strange for us." Buffy thinks, but doesn't remember. "Buff, why are you wearing that, anyway and how does it fit?" Willow asked curiously. "It shrunk too, I mean, when I woke up this morning all smallish it was small too."

Willow thinks for a moment and says, "When was the last time you wore that?" Buffy says, "Last night, while patrolling. Why?" "Did anything significant happen, anything you remember?" Buffy tries to remember and says, "Well, I killed a few vampires and I saw the Geek Trio in front of a vacant lot. Hey, wait, they shot something at me, a beam of some kind. You don't think?" Willow nodded and said, "They developed a shrink ray."

Buffy then said, "Ok, we need to find them and get them before they shrink anything else and you know they will. Let's go." Buffy began to walk off when Willow said, "Buffy, we also need to fix you." Buffy looked back and nodded, "I know, but there are more important things right now, ok. We'll deal with me later." "Buffy we need to see if you're still shrinking, you could be ya know." Willow added.

Buffy looked back, obviously from her look, she hadn't thought of that. She walked over to Willow and said, "Measure me, ok. Check my height." Willow ran off to get a tape measure while Buffy paced the room and Dawn looked around uneasily. In a few minutes Willow returned with the tape measure in her hand. She bent down and measured Buffy, "Three feet, eleven inches." She said afterward.

Buffy sighed and sat down. Willow looked at her and asked, "Buff, how long did you sleep for?" Buffy looked up at her friend and said, "About eight hours, but what does that have to do with anything?" Willow thought for a moment and said, "If you are still shrinking you're shrinking at about two inches an hour, we'll just have to see." Buffy nodded and said, "Now can we go?"

Willow said, "Where did you last see them, maybe they left clues." Buffy said, "At a vacant lot on Red Vine Rd." Willow looked at her quizzically, thinking, "Buff, there are no vacant lots on Red Vine. There are all stores and stuff, no vacant lots." Buffy looked at Willow and realization crossed her face, "Will, they shrunk something, I don't know what, but they shrunk a building!"

As soon as she said this the three ran down the stairs and out the door to the car. Dawn ran to the passenger's seat and sat down. Buffy hopped into the front seat, but realized she was having trouble seeing over the steering wheel. She tried to peer over, but it was no use. She then sat down, crossed her arms, and sighed, defeated. Willow walked up and said, "Maybe I should drive?" Buffy nodded and climbed into the back seat.

When they arrived the vacant lot was easy to find, being the only place without a building. The three stepped out of the car, some with more ease than others, and walked over to it. "What was this?" Dawn asked. Willow looked at it and at the other buildings around it. "I think it use to be a bank. Figures that they shrunk a bank." Buffy walked onto the vacant lot and studied it, "It's just, gone, no clues or anything." She said.

"Hey, hey miss, keep your kid off the site, K. We're working hear." Came a deep voice from behind them. They all turned around to see a large police officer standing behind them. He was talking to Willow. "Were you talking to me?" She asked. "Yeah, yeah I was, now get your kid off there, we wouldn't want her to get hurt."

Buffy walked over, once again insulted and said, "I'm not…" Dawn interrupted her by clamping a hand over her mouth and said, "I'll keep my little sister off here, ok officer." Buffy glared at Dawn as the officer nodded and said, "You do that miss." Then he walked off. Dawn took her hand off Buffy's mouth and Buffy said, "Little sister?" Dawn blushed and said, "I didn't want to draw attention to us, if I had said you were my older sister, that would have been weird and I would have had to explain why. It was just easier to agree with the cop."

Buffy stared at her sister thinking that her sometimes her sister could be annoyingly smart. She then looked at Willow who was staring into space with a horrified look on her face. "Will, what's the matter?" Willow kept staring and then finally said, "He thought I was your mom! He thought I was old enough to have kid your age! Do I look that old! I do not look that old!" Dawn then proceeded to burst out laughing and Willow frowned at her.

"How old do I look anyway?" Buffy asked. Dawn looked her up and down, "From a distance, about ten or eleven, maybe even younger, though the proportions are all wrong. But up close you look like yourself, just shorter." "Gee, thanks." Buffy replied sarcastically. "Your welcome." Dawn retorted. "Ok, we need to go and find them, Willow, do you think you can cast a locator spell?" Buffy asked. Willow head snapped around to look at Buffy, "Do you really want me doing magic?" Buffy looked at Willow with a firm look and said, "I trust you Willow, I do. I know you can do it, ok." Willow nodded and they walked back to the car.

In the car Dawn said, "Should we contact the others, you know, tell them about the situation?" Willow thought for a moment and said, "Yeah, we should call them." She handed her cell phone to Dawn. "Tell them to stay away from Warren and the other nerds. Also tell them to meet us here, alright." Dawn understood and began to dial.

Dawn called Xander first and waited for a reply, Xander picked up his cell phone at his work site. "Hello, this is Xander Harris." Dawn then said, "Xander, it's me, Dawn, we have a problem. Stay away from Warren, Andrew, and Jonothan ok. And meet us at Red Vine Rd, at the vacant lot." Xander then said, "Wait what, what, repeat what you just said." Dawn sighed and repeated her message.

"What's the sitch….uation?" Xander asked. Dawn looked at Buffy who shook her head, indicating not to tell Xander, yet. "Uh, well, it's about Buffy, but, um, you'll just have to see it to believe me, ok." Xander than said, "Is she ok?" Dawn thought for a moment and said, "Ok is not a word I would use, she's fine I guess, but well….. you'll just have to see." Dawn hangs up.

Xander thinks about the message and then says, "Wait; there isn't a vacant lot on Red Vine." Then he shrugs and walks to his car.

Dawn then calls The Magic Box and Anya answers, "Hello potential customers, this is Anya speaking. If you would like to purchase something, please come to the store, if you don't, hang up now so I can talk to other customers, thank you." Dawn sighs and says, "Anya, can I talk to Giles, please."

Anya then says, "Dawn? I told you to hang up, what're doing? We need this time for customers." Dawn rolls her eyes and says, "Anya, just please, give me Giles." Anya then says, "Fine, but you better buy something." Then she hands the phone to Giles.

"Hello, this is Giles, who is this?" Giles asks. "Dawn, this is Dawn, Giles, you and Anya need to come to the vacant lot on Red Vine Rd., ok, we have a situation." Giles nods and says, "Alright, yes, we'll be there soon." Dawn hangs up and then turns to Willow, "Should we get, um, Spike?" Buffy begins to shake her head no, but Willow nods and says, "Yeah, we should get Spike, but not now, later."

Dawn then calls Tara and says the same message she said to the others. When she was done she turned back to Willow and said, "What'd we do?" Willow thought for a moment and then turned to Buffy, "We could try magic, stop the shrinking and all, but I'm not sure I want to." Buffy nodded and said, "Will, you don't have to do anything, at least not yet. If I become really, really small, well then, please do something, but right now, you don't have to. We can wait until Tara gets here, you can do the spell together. Its safer. We'll try and get The Trio first, get the gun back."

Willow nods and then says, "Well, let's do that locator spell." She pulls a map out of thee glove compartment and she also pulls out some sparkly dust from her pocket. Buffy gives her a look when she sees the dust and Willow just shrugs, "I was saving it for a friend." Buffy rolls her eyes and then Willow proceeds to do the locator spell.

Willow starts the locator spell and everything goes according to plan, in the beginning. She's chanting and throwing the dust around when her roots begin to turn black and blue veins start to pop up. Dawn and Buffy see this and begin to get a bit nervous, Dawn says, "Uh Willow, Willow, maybe you should stop."

Willow snaps her head around to look at Dawn, her pupils growing by the second, he hair about halfway darkened, "Stop! Why should I stop! Shut up, I need to focus!" She then turned back to the spell. Her voice was menacing, scary. Dawn then shied away and Buffy took the stage, "Will, relax, we'll just wait until Tara gets here, you can do the spell together. I think you should stop now."

"Well then if you say so, then maybe it should be so." Willow says in a mocking, high pitched tone. "Why don't you shut it small fry. Your new high pitched voice is so annoying!" Willow growls. Buffy looks shocked and then very angry. "Willow, stop, now!" Willow just laughs and says, "You command voice doesn't really work very well when you sound like a chipmunk."

"I do not sound like a chipmunk! Do I?" Buffy asks, turning to Dawn. Dawn blushes and says, "Well, you voice is a bit higher." Buffy sighs and says, "Oh great. Willow, common, stop, please." Willow looks at Buffy then Dawn, glaring and then her face softens, her eyes, hair, and face return to normal. She gasps for air and then feints against the seat.

Dawn then yells, "Willow, Willow, are you alright!" She begins to shake her and Willow then wakes up. "WHAT!" She shouts in surprise. Willow looks around a bit stunned, a bit confused and then everything comes rushing back. "Oh crap, oh, oh, I'm so sorry. Oh Buffy please don't let me hurt anyone, please stop me, don't let me do that again. Don't, please!"

Buffy shakes her head and says, "I won't. I promise. Just relax. Willow nods her head and leans against the head rest on the seat, breathing hard. Buffy just waits for her to calm down before saying anything. She is about to speak when Dawn says, "Oh look, Xander! And Anya!"

The other two snap their heads around to where Dawn is looking to see that she is right and watch as Giles and Tara appear too. Dawn opens the door and steps out, she walks over to the rest of the gang and begins to explain about the vacant lot.

_The Geek Trio's Lair (AKA Warren's Mom's Basement)_

"I saw her! I saw her!" Andrew shouted excited.

"Were you incognito?" Warren asked.

"Yeah, totally went Bogart style." Andrew said beaming.

"You mean in a trench coat and Fedora?" Warren asked.

"Yep." Andrew said.

"You idiot! You probably stood out like a sore thumb. If you hadn't noticed, no one wears trench coats, or fedoras anymore! Idiot." Warren moaned.

"I also had a glamour on, duh; I totally looked like this hot and sexy Latin man. It was awesome, I got so many looks." Andrew replied.

"Better, but still moronic. You're not suppose to draw attention when you're a spy, you're suppose to stay hidden in the shadows." Warren moaned.

"Whatever, I got the information, right?" Andrew says.

"Fine, just tell us already." Jonathan urged.

"Alright, she is shrinking! She's like three feet tall right now. Isn't that awesome!" Andrew shouted with joy.

"Yeah." Jonathan said.

Warren didn't say anything, a strange gleam in his eyes.

Willow starts to get out when she looks back at Buffy, "Are you alright?" Buffy looks at her and Willow realized she is pail faced and seems very fragile and small. "Maybe." Buffy responds and then looks out thee back window at the others. Willow looks at Buffy and says, "Relax, their still your friends. Besides, you always have me."

Buffy looks at Willow and smiles, "I know that and thanks." Willow grins back and says, "Well, you're welcome, common now." Willow steps out and opens the door for Buffy to get out. Buffy glares at her, "Hey, I'm not helpless, I can open a car door." Willow blushes and says, "I know, sorry." Buffy steps out and the step seems a lot greater than it did before; she has gotten smaller.

Willow walks over to the gang and Buffy follows, jogging to keep up with the stride. The gang then turns to see Willow approach and stare in amazement at the little person walking toward them. The two step up to everyone and everyone continues to stare at Buffy. Buffy frowns and says, "What, you never seen a little person before?"

Giles speaks first, "Buffy, is that you?" Buffy rolls her eyes, "No, its not, I just look like Buffy. Anyone have any serious questions?" Tara then says, "Well, um, d..did…who..did this to you?" She briefly looks at Willow, but doesn't say anything else. Buffy then says, "The geek trio, who else?"

"How did they do this to you?" Giles asks.

"They pointed a shrink ray at me and fired." Buffy snapped.

"You're a cranky midget." Anya commented and got a glare from Buffy.

Willow stepped in, "We know that the trio shrunk this building over here, where the vacant lot is now. We think it was a bank."

"Well, figures, if you're gonna shrink something you might as well shrink a bank. But how would they spend all that tiny money and where?" Anya asked.

"We think they have a reversal for the shrink ray." Willow explained.

"So they shrink, grab, go, and unshrink. Its perfect, no fingerprints or anything, no evidence, it just…gone." Xander said.

"If...if…they..have..have a reversal..does that mean we can return B…Buffy back to normal?" Tara asked.

"That's what I'm hoping." Willow replied.

"So, the plan is to find the trio?" Xander asks.

"And hopefully do a little kicking the crap out of them." Buffy says.

Xander chuckles, "I'm game for some whoop ass."


	3. Captured

"So, we should split up. It'll be faster to find them. So, uh...Anya and Xander, look near the Bronze and that area. Giles and Dawn, around the school and the residentials and stuff. Willow and Tara, graveyards one through three." Buffy commands them.

"What about you Buff?" Willow asks.

"I'm gonna search graveyards four through twelve." Buffy says up to her.

Willow shakes her head, "Uh uhn, no way Buffy. You're coming with us."

Buffy looks at her confused, "Why?'

"Cause you need to be safe, I mean, you're so small and you could…get hurt. No, you're coming with us."

"Will, I can take care of myself. Seriously, I'll be fine." Buffy replies, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you'll be fine because you're coming with us, or we're coming with you, either way you're stuck with Tara and me."

"Willow." Buffy says sternly.

"Buffy, that's final." Willow says.

"I'm not a child, just cause I may be the size of one doesn't mean I am one. I don't want you two to get hurt because of me." Buffy says.

"We won't we'll be fine. We're witches and full si…witches."

Buffy rolls her eyes again, "Fine, you can come, but if you get killed, I will murder you, got it?"

Willow nods and grins, Buffy sighs.

"Alright gang. Move out, but remember The Trio still has the shrink ray, so be careful. Don't get hit with it, we don't want anyone else being shrunk." Buffy tells them and then turns to Giles, "Keep her safe."

Giles nods and they move out.

Buffy, Willow, and Tara patrol through the graveyards. Buffy finds that now she isn't much taller than the tombstones, which bothers her. It isn't dark yet, so she doesn't expect any vampires, but maybe some demons.

Willow and Tara watch Buffy walk through the rows. They were having trouble keeping track of her since all they can see was a bobbing blond haired head.

Tara turns to Willow, "Is it just me or is Buffy…"

"Getting smaller?" Willow finished.

"So, it isn't just me?" She asked.

"No, she's shrinking at a rate of two inches an hour." Willow told her.

"So, how tall is she now?" Tara asked.

"When I first saw her all shrunked she was three foot eleven. The whole searching for clues and calling you guys took about an hour and we've been out here for three hours, with no success might I add. So she's about three foot three inches now. So, she's lost eight inches." Willow said.

"Oh." Was all Tara said. The couple turned back to where Buffy should have been, but she wasn't there. Willow turned around and began to look around panicked.

Then she looked down at her feet, carefully taking steps. Tara followed suit. They searched for Buffy on the ground for several minutes when they heard a noise to their left.

They turned and saw Buffy, kneeling over, looking at something on the ground, still three foot three.

Buffy looked up and saw them, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Uh…we were…nothing." Willow said.

Buffy raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and then went back to looking at the ground. Willow and Tara walked over and then knelt down.

"Buff, what are we looking at?" Willow asked.

"Footprints."

"Foot…" Willow trailed off as she looked and saw the footprints.

"Human footprints." Buffy said.

"Or vampire ones." Tara said.

"No, too fresh, someone was here only a few hours ago and its daylight, so, no vamps." Buffy told them.

"What do you think, it's one of them?" Willow asked.

"Maybe." Buffy replied.

"So, we should follow them, right?" Tara asked.

Buffy nodded, stood up, only coming up to just below Willow and Tara's belly buttons, and walked off in the direction the footprints led.

Willow and Tara followed just behind her. The three walked for a short awhile until they came across a mausoleum, which is where the footsteps led to. It wasn't Spike's crypt, thank god. If Spike had seen her like this, who knew what he would do.

Buffy walked up to where the marble steps began and looked up at the large door before her. Willow and Tara stopped behind her.

"What is it Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Something doesn't feel quite right…I just feel…well…I don't know…never mind." Buffy said and then walked up the steps, through the door, and into the very dark room.

It was dark for a moment and then bright flash of blue light shot past her right shoulder. There was a cry from someone behind her, but she couldn't tell if anyone had been hit. A male voice cursed from behind a pillar and then a dark shadow appeared for a moment.

Buffy lunged out of the way as another flash of blue light whizzed past where she had just stood. Buffy rolled across the floor and then hid behind a (to her) very large tomb or sarcophagus type thing.

She looked to her left where Willow and Tara stood behind a large force field. Neither seemed to be shrinking which meant they hadn't been hit. Buffy turned her attention back to the men who were hiding behind pillars and other objects, who she assumed was the trio.

She looked for away to get to them without being shot, but whoever was firing was shooting erratically, beams flew all over the place, shrinking random objects or dissipating on the force field.

Buffy was still thinking when a beam hit the thing she was hiding behind, shrinking it instantly down to something she could hold in the palm of her hand, Whatever setting they were using now, it shrank whatever it touch down to size right away.

Buffy dove to the side as a beam came right at her, missing her by inches. She turned to see Willow and Tara still distracted by the beams coming their way and when beam flashed in their direction, illuminating the area, she saw Willow's hair had begun to turn black.

Buffy leaped away again and began to back towards the wall when she bumped into something kind of soft, well compared to the marble around her. She turned around and looked up to see a large black shadow leaning over her. A beam flashed close enough to them for her to see who it was…Warren. He leaned down, grinning, then he grabbed her arm, wrapping his entire hand around it. She kicked upward, aiming for his face, but her foot fell short and she kicked him in the stomach.

He stumbled back, the wind knocked out of him, even though she was small, she was still strong. He grabbed at her again, firmly grabbing her around the upper arm and by her foot. He lifted her into the air, grinning like a maniac. She struggled and bucked, trying to get free, but he was too strong for her right now.

She was about to scream when Warren rabbit punched her in the face. She felt pain rush to her face and then everything went dark very quickly.

Warren hefted Buffy's limp form into his arms, cradling her like a baby, even though she was still quite a bit large than one. Then he called out, "FIRE!"

Whoever was shooting turned away from the witches and fired at the wall behind them. The wall shrunk down and Warren bolted out the newly formed opening as fast as possibly, Andrew in pursuit.

"BUFFY!" Willow cried out, finally spotting Warren. She ran at the trio, magic flaring all around her, but Jonathan fired at her, missing her exposed form by inches, which slowed her down. Then he fired at a few pillars and another wall, shrinking them down.

Very suddenly the whole building collapsed down on itself, burying the two witches inside. The trio fled, Buffy in their arms.

Willow and Tara blasted their way out of the rubble minutes later, but it was too late, the trio was no where to be seen. The two looked around anyway, but they didn't find anything.

Willow cursed and kicked at a rock. Tara walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"This is all my fault." Willow moaned.

"No, it's not sweety." Tara said.

"Yes it is, I let her get captured. I didn't even see Warren until it was too late. And well, by then it was too late." Willow said.

"It's not your fault, don't worry we'll get her back." Tara soothed.

"Yeah, but after they do who knows what to her." Willow said.

Tara frowned as they ran through the graveyard.

"We have to contact Giles, do you have your cell phone?" Tara asked.

"Yeah." Willow said, suddenly remembering. She pulled out her cell phone and called the Magic Box.

After a few rings and voice mail, Willow left a message and hung up.

"No answer." Willow said and frowned.

"I assume Giles doesn't have a cell?" Tara asked.

"No….but Dawn does!" Willow cried out and called Dawn.

After two rings Dawn picked up.

"Hello, Willow? What's up?" Dawn asked.

"I need to speak to Giles right now, do you think you could hand the phone off?" Willow said.

Dawn handed the phone to Giles and Giles said, "Yes, Willow, what is it? Dawn said you sounded urgent."

"Buffy's been kidnapped by the trio." Willow told him.

"What! Oh dear god, alright, let's convene at the Magic Box and make a plan." Giles said.

"Alright, I'll call Xander and Anya." Willow said and then hung up.


End file.
